battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:I am that guy/Limping Home
This is the last blog post for this particular arc - Baltic League Caelmare Center of Operations, Codename: Hancock - Less than a week ago, Commodore Marcus Kaznizki of the Baltic League left Hancock with a fleet of thirteen ships. Now, Kaznizki re-entered Hancocks iron dome defense grid with six: two battleships, Baltica and Courland, a single battlecruiser, the Livonia, and three cruisers, Fate, Honor, and Venerable. Suffice to say, returning with over fifty percent casualties can't be considered a success. The thought dwelled on Kaznizki as he stood at the head of Baltica''s bow. He had to maintain a grip on the hand rail to compensate for the wounded ships' five degree list. He turned to look again at the mangled and warped steel of his flagship. The number one turret was locked pointing roughly eighty degrees, a giant hole was blown into the port side of it. Above and behind it, the number two turret had managed to return to facing forward, but it's three rifles were inoperable: their barrels pointed three different ways. There was no number three turret left to speak of. Kaznizki looked back at the other ships, some were in worst shape than ''Baltica. The Livonia still burned somewhere; black smoke still emerged from battle damage. Courland and Venerable held no surviving primary guns, and half of the latters' missiles were rendered inoperable before they were even fired. Only the Fate and Honor could have a realistic hope of conducting security patrols, even if they have depleted missile launchers and two-thirds empty shell magazines. It seemed Kaznizki will have to shift his flag to Fate; it smoking and leaking oil the least of the group, and had stayed upright. Kaznizki soon found himself re-living to battle in which so many of his own had died. Hurricanes of lead and explosives raining on his ships. The brilliant explosion that was the death note of the battlecruiser Memel, the shattering - not exploding - of the battleship Osel, it all came back. He shook the thought away, it'll come back later, he knew that, and noticed he tugs coming to guide the wounded warriors into their berths. As the flagship, Baltica was given priority, and was soon guided into a slip previously saved for a exploration and science vessel. A few minutes later, Kaznizki was walking down the gang plank towards a bewildered crowd. Details of Operation: Homeward Bound had inevitably leaked, and prior to the mission, Kaznizki found himself deflecting questions about it and for information on Vindicator. Now he'll have to answer pointed questions about the outcome. Surprisingly though, the newsmen backed away from the disembarking people, Kaznizkis own limp in his left leg was probably more evident than he'd prefer. That is, all except one, a woman who stood with a recorder ready. Kaznizki recognized her as a military journalist for several Old Earth news companies. One way or another, she'll figure out exactly what happened, it's in her nature. "Commodore," she started, "in there anything you can say as to what happened to the Leagues Caelmare fleet?" The politeness in the voice of a woman Kaznizki had found out who can be as rude as she was nosy surprised him, but it didn't show on his face. Still, he thought, no point in hiding. "The 1st Caelmare Fleet," he began, limping slightly as he didn't miss a step at the woman's advance, "was engaged by an unknown hostile force. At this time we do not know who they are, or what their intentions are. A spokesman will distribute official statements soon." The reporter nodded, then backed off at the last remark. Kaznizki didn't see her walk away, he just continued to Hancocks command center. As he stepped through, his eyes looked indivually at every officer. He sighed heavily as the door closed behind him. Everyone in the room knew exactly what happened, they've seen the camera, radar, and sensor recording for themselves before the survivors returned home. "Prepare for recorded transmissions for Admiral Soumi in orbit, and to Earth and New Earth commands," he requested. At the calm voice, the command center officers returned to their work. All except one. Kaznizkis second in command approached him. "Sir," she began, her voice hushed, "what are you going to say?" "One: the events surrounding the Vindicator Incident have been made clearer. Two: at least one crew member of the Vindicator is alive and imprisoned. Three: when attempting to mount SAR to recover aforementioned crew member, the 1st Caelmare Fleet was engaged, and suffered heavy losses by and enemy force, of which a separate, in-depth, report will be made. Four: this force is willing to attack without warning to defend what they see as their territorial waters. Five: in the face of these points, it is the commanding officer of Hancocks opinion and recommendation that reinforcements are delivered, and full, military operations are undertaken." His second in command stared at him, "are you saying what I think you are?" Kaznizki nodded, "the League has gone to war with 'Manticore'." Category:Blog posts